


Seahorses

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Hormones, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: After a spontaneous one night stand, Kara learns some surprising facts about Daxamite biology.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. The  call

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.

Mon-El’s eyes flew open. He lay on his bed in the Legion tower, staring at the dark ceiling above him. 

_I’ve been chosen._ The thought reverberated through his body. Warm shivers traveled along his skin. A pleasant fog permeated his brain. _I have to go._

He sat up abruptly. On autopilot, he got up and grabbed his civilian clothing. The Daxamite stared at them for a second. They felt so unfamiliar. He rarely ever wore them. _No matter._

Wordlessly he slipped on his Legion ring. 

*

“As such, salmon migrate back to the river they were born in, then swim upstream to the area of their birth…”

Through the glistening time bubble, he could see Kara jump up from the couch. 

He stepped through the transparent barrier and opened his arms, threw them around her, pulling her into a big, enveloping hug, barely noticing anything else. Anything else that wasn't her.

“Mon… Mon-El? Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Her big blue eyes shone with worry. Oh Kara, always so concerned for others. Warmth pearled through him. What he really wanted was to take off his clothes and kneel at her feet. Had she ever been more beautiful? Mon-El leaned in to kiss her. He felt her freeze up in shock, but she didn’t shirk away. So soft, so impossible soft. How did he ever leave those lips?

“We, we shouldn't,” Kara whispered, as she turned her face, just barely, barely out of reach. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes like stars. 

“I know.” Mon-El nipped her lower lip. He could see the heat rise in Kara’s cheeks. “Please, nobody has to know. If you want me to, I’ll leave, I’ll leave right away. We can do whatever you want.”

Kara’s blush deepened. Her eyes darted around nervously, but she didn’t take her hands from his shoulder. Just the opposite, she began to clutch his shirt. “We, we … “ 

Her mouth crashed against his and he felt complete. He slung his arms around her. Could she tell how much his skin ached for her? It was feverish, drunk on her. His entire being called out for her, called out for Kara. His love, his mate, his goddess. Would she allow his worship? They tumbled backwards, till the edge of the table halted their advance. 

Mon-El kissed a path along her sensitive neck and felt her falter. 

He might not have a place in her life anymore, but wouldn’t have to go home tonight.


	2. The  call

She slowly simmered to wakefulness, drawing out the moment leisurely. Supergirl knew exactly where she was, what she had done, but as long as she didn’t open her eyes it wasn’t real yet. Not yet time to face the music. The comforting smell of his body was what hit her first. Had he always smelled as good as this? 

Kara had always loved his scent, on his clothes, in her apartment, on her skin. It used to make her smile, this reminder to her senses that he was here. Back then, when they were dating, when they were in love. 

Next was the sense of warmth, the source of heat, so close to her, and the way the weight of his body indented the mattress, all those ways she could tell that he was here even without opening her eyes, that she only had to extend her arm to touch him.

No, she didn’t want to be awake yet. But the lure of seeing him, of laying eyes on him, his familiar features, to confirm for herself that it really is true even for just for however short this might be, it proved to be too great.

Slowly, she let her eyelids flutter open and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he was already awake. Her flat palm rested on the mattress in the nowhere land between her and him, with his barely the breadth of a hair away from hers. Unbidden, a smile rose on her face. He looked so sweet, so earnest, so relaxed. Kara saw him open his mouth and steeled herself for the pleasure of hearing his voice again. It sounded so deep and rumbly, still rough from sleep. 

“I’ve been chosen,” he said. 

Kara wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he didn’t seem too worried and so she decided she wasn’t either. Instead, she inched closer, just the tiniest bit, not wanting any sudden movement to disrupt the fragility of the moment. His light eyes caught the color of her comforter, adding to the confusing mix of gray, green, blue. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Kara wasn’t ready to leave her dream yet, not ready to let go of the sight of his face. “What do you mean?” she said softly as she stroked his cheeks. Mon-El took her hand and repeated his words: 

“I’m pregnant.”

*

She knocked on Alex window, panicked, hoping that it won’t take too long for her sister to get decent. “Please, it’s an emergency.”

Alex poked out her head, eyes worried, Kelly right in tow, the fluffy bathrobes leaving no doubts as to where they had come from. “What’s going on?”

Kara took a deep breath. “I, I think I knocked up Mon-El.”

Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”

Kara gesticulated wildly. “Knocked up, pregnant. Baby. Him, not me.”

Alex exchanged a look with Kelly. “That’s impossible.”

“Apparently that’s a thing on Daxam. Where boys can get pregnant sometimes. I have to, I must… I should check the archive, immediately. They, they must have something on it.” She could tell the undercurrent of panic rising in her voice. 

Alex nodded at Kelly and reached for her jacket. 

“I’m coming with you.”

*

Kara rubbed her forehead. All of this was giving her a headache. 

“So, it’s rare. It happens, but it’s rare. When it happens it used to be quite revered. Kryptonians thought it was an odd mutation, probably caused by long-distance space travel. Well, that’s what they deduced after believing for the longest time that it was just a myth.”

Alex gave her the side-eye. “So you and Mon-El…?”

Kara’s cheeks turned red. “Yes. Alex, I swear I had no idea that this was even an option.”

Alex grabbed her arm. “Nobody is blaming you.”

“A baby, Alex, a baby. Mon-El’s baby. Oh, Rao, what am I supposed to do?”

“What do you think does he want you to do about it?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kara gnawed on her lower lip. “I guess, I should just ask him?”

*

“Hey.”

“Hey. Thank you, thank you for waiting. I had to talk to Alex. All this, it’s a bit much.”

“I understand.”

She started. “A baby.”

He blushed. “Yeah.”

“Between us.”

“Yes.”

“But it just happened. How, how can you be so sure?”

“I just know. It’s … ingrained.”

Kara cleared her throat nervously. “So, the baby, do, do you want to keep it?” she asked carefully. 

Mon-El blinked at her as if confused at what she was even talking about. “I was called.”

Kara looked down at her hands. “I didn’t realize you were this religious.”

Mon-El frowned. “I’m not. But I was called. By the goddess. I can feel it.” 

Kara reached for his hand. “Why don’t you explain it to me? Tell me how this usually worked, back on Daxam. What, what did people do exactly when it, when this happened?”

Mon-El’s brow was furled in concentration. As if he was trying to recall a long-forgotten dream. “Well, mostly it didn’t happen a lot, but if it did, the temple took control of the conduit during gestation and then raised the child within their walls.” 

Kara felt her heart freeze up. “Is this what you want to do?” She’d never seen him like this, then again, she never pictured that …. “Maybe there is a chance, some stay off-shoots of Daxam, roaming through space, either here or in his future? Is that what you mean?” 

“What? No!” Mon-El scratched the back of his neck. “I hadn’t really thought of it? I guess I’ll just return to the Legion.” His cheeks blushed again. “I’ll be out of your hair, I promise. I didn’t want to impose.” 

Kara rubbed her temples. “This is still very overwhelming.” She looked at him. “Why don’t you tell me in your own words what happened, what this is. To you. What do you mean when you say you were chosen.”

Mon-El paused. It took a while for him to speak. “I guess it’s just a rare biological drive that we wrapped into our mythology? I just woke up one day and I had this, this need.”

“And you came to me?”

Mon-El shrugged and smiled sadly. “Old habits die hard. I’m very sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I was …”

“Under the influence.”

“I don’t know.” Suddenly, he looked so lost. “Now I feel like, like I stole from you. I just woke up and I knew I wanted to be with you. Like I couldn’t breathe without seeing you again. And now I’m having a baby.”

 _My baby. Our baby._

“How do you know, I mean, that you are…?”

“I just know.”

“Will, will it survive? Without Daxam, without the temple?” she asked fearfully. 

“I don’t know, but I believe it will. From what I remember, stillbirths were exceedingly rare about chosen ones.” He pressed his lips together, Fear flared up in his eyes. “Do, do you not want me to have it?”

“What? No. That’s not what I meant.” She was nervous, so fricking nervous. “I can’t believe that on Daxam they would just take the child and raise it, away from the parents.”

Mon-El shrugged. “That’s Daxam for you, but that’s not how it is done here, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t.” For a moment she wondered how a situation like this would have been handled on Krypton. She had to admit there was a chance that there might have been interest from the science guild or from the Speakers. But she wanted to think that the needs of the parents would have been handled more delicately. Still, she was glad that her chosen home, earth, nobody would think to take a child away from their parent like that. 

“Do you hate me?” he asked. “For doing this to you?”

“What? No,” Kara said emphatically. “I don’t hate you. If anything, you should be mad at me. I just never thought, that I would have a child I mean.” _A legacy._ “Can I touch it?”

He frowned. “There isn’t much there yet.”

“Please.” Kara inched her chair closer to his. She slipped her hand under his shirt, across his taut belly. _A baby,_ she thought, _a baby._ His skin was warm. It had been so long since she had touched him there. Kara closed her eyes and focused her hearing, on his heartbeat, on his bloodstream, that faint pulsing, shifting she could hear, was that it, his body adapting to its new, changed condition? 

“You could stay,” she blurted out spontaneously. Her eyes met Mon-El’s. 

“I don’t know.” Mon-El was fidgeting. “The Legion just has much better options when it comes to medicine. They have a lot of experience with me by now.”

“Don’t tell me they have Medicare for all in the future,” she joked. Kara took a deep breath. He was being reasonable, Kara chided herself. Thinking of what was best for the child, her child. Their child. It wouldn’t be fair to make him stay. 

“At least let the DEO, let Alex check you out,” she said softly. _Just so I can have my peace of mind._

“Of course.”

*

“You are nervous after all.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You have been fidgeting all the way here.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Kara tried to suppress a laugh. “The hell you haven’t.” She tugged at Mon-El’s medical robe as a DEO doctor arrived with a special, Daxamite-ready syringe.

Mon-El rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

Kara smiled at him widely. “I do.” She found herself wanting to distract him from all the tests he was being subjected to. It was irrational, from what Winn had told her about the future, similar things would have been standard at the Legion. And yet, she found herself unable to stop, smiling at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

It seemed to be working too. Mon-El had trouble taking his eyes off of her and answering the questions from the DEO scientists. Kara wondered if it might be better if she left, but she couldn’t make herself do so. 

“You are fussing,” he mumbled. 

Kara beamed at him. “No, I’m not.”

“You totally are.” 

Finally, Mon-El has been measured, prodded and screen to the DEO’s satisfaction and the last medical expert stepped out of the room with a short nod. 

Mon-El lowered his gaze. 

“Say, Kara … I’ve been thinking, if you, if you want me to, I could stay.” Kara could hear that even though he tried to appear calm his heart was skipping a beat. “If that’s what you need to figure out how you feel about all this.” 

Her own heart was racing, jumping all over. She really didn’t know how to feel about this, all of this. But she did know that she wanted him to stick around. 

“I might,” she said softly. 

Alex stepped up to them, carrying a clipboard. “You appear to be healthy,” she said looking at Mon-El. “Though we detected high levels of Daramin in your system.”

Mon-El laughed. “I guess that must be why I’m so calm,” he joked. He looked up at Kara. His cheeks took on a rosy color. “I love you.” As soon as he had said it, his eyes widened in shock. “The hormones, must have been the hormones talking.”

Kara cupped his face with both hands. “Are you going to use this excuse for everything now?” she said softly.

Mon-El smiled at her dreamily, his eyes full of love. “Probably.”

Her heart fluttered in response. 

“You can stay. I mean, I’d like that. I’d like that very much. You stay and we, we can figure things out together.”


	3. The path forward

She messaged him. “Can you stop by? I’d like to listen to it again.”

Kara frowned, staring at the screen of her phone. “Just a little bit,” she added after some thinking.

_Add the smiley with the tongue sticking out. Quick._

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she watched the tiny dots blinking of the messenger app as she waited for his reply.

“Kay.”

Kara put the phone down. Ever since she had found herself as the surprise babymama of a potential future Daxtonian, quite a few things had changed. Mon-El had agreed to stay in town to give her time to work out her feelings on the matter. J’onn had offered him the couch at his place. They saw each other daily. It was hard to control the urge to check up on him constantly.

The conversation with her mother had been awkward, but she hadn’t quite worked up the courage to tell Mon-El that Alura really wanted to see him. Maybe today, she would. They were really delicate with each other, both unsure of how to act. Kara blushed as she remembered his spontaneous declaration of love during his health exam. Her heart beat faster. Had he meant it?

Absentmindedly, she ran her hand through her hair and brushed along her long blond braid. It was almost unsettling how calm Mon-El seemed. Kara had never seen him so … serene before, so completely in sync with himself. It provided quite a contrast to her all-permeating nervousness. Kara sucked in her lower lip.   
  
_A baby._

_A baby._

How could that not make her anxious? 

Finally, the knock she yearned for came. Kara rose to let Mon-El in.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” There was a bounce in his step as he walked into her loft. Kara had heard about pregnancy glow, but to see this on Mon-El? That was not something she had ever expected to see.

She followed right behind him as he strode into her apartment. “How are you? Have you been eating well? Sleeping well?”

Mon-El laughed.

“It’s not funny.” She didn’t like the thought of him having to sleep on J’onn’s pullout couch, no matter how much he insisted that it was perfectly fine.

“But it is! Come on. You’ve been nervous all week.”

“No, not at all,” she glowered.

Mon-El tilted his head, smiled a wide smile and grabbed her hand, shoved it under his shirt. “This is what you called for, wasn’t it?”

Kara fought hard to maintain her scowl, but in the end, capitulated. It was too hard to stay mad at him when he was in a good mood like this. She blushed a little as she felt his bare skin. “So, how have you been doing?” she murmured.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine. Alex and the DEO have been on my case constantly. J’onn is great. I’ve cleared things up with the Legion.”

Kara winced. She didn’t like to be reminded of _that other place_ that had his loyalty. “Do you miss it? What did Winn say?”

“He’s pretty psyched. I think he’s already setting up playdates for his daughter and the little one.”  
  
 _The little one._ How could he talk about this so easily?

Kara had talked to Winn once since it had happened. What a conversation to have. “Hey, Winn, sorry I knocked up your buddy-slash-boss.” And Winn… he had been so happy. He hadn’t cared one bit about the details. He’d been so sure that her and Mon-El having a child together was wonderful news.

 _Winn, Mon-El and I, we aren’t like that anymore._ But were they? 

Kara looked down at her feet. “Why, why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Mon-El opened his mouth, but before he could protest too much, Kara cajoled him over to her bedroom.

“Shoes off!”

Mon-El rolled his eyes. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled off his boots and placed them neatly next to the nightstand.

“Happy?”

Kara sucked in her lower lip. “Yep.” Hands on his shoulders, she pushed him back into the cushions and sank down beside him. Instinctively she placed her arm over his belly. _Mine. My baby._ It was only accidentally that her head ended up on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Mmmm.”

Kara looked up.

_Mistake._

She swallowed hard as he looked at her with a worried expression on his face. It was hard to get used to looking into his eyes again. After having spent so much time and energy on blocking him out from her memory, now he was here. Right in front of her. His eyes. His voice. His hands. His warmth.

_Focus._

Her fingers danced down along his chest, following the trail of buttons. Kara grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled. Her gaze followed her hand. Her breath got briefly stuck in her throat. Her ears burned. She pressed her lips together.

 _Whatever._ This was her right. After all, this creature, this baby, no matter what strange circumstances might have led to its conception, it was partly her as well. It might not be born, not truly part of this world yet, but she had her visitations and if Mon-El’s still flat, taut belly was where it was located, then that was exactly where she was going to be.

Kara slithered lower and placed her cheek on his stomach, her hand on Mon-El’s hip.

 _Don’t think about Mon-El,_ she instructed herself. _We are here to figure out how we feel about the baby._

“Hi, little one,” she whispered and gently blew across Mon-El’s navel. The fine hairs of his treasure trail moved from her breath. She drew a line along his side, pointedly ignoring how that made him inhale sharply. “How are you today?” she cooed, not looking up. “Is Mon-El treating you alright? Do you like it at J’onn’s? Or would you rather live someplace nicer?”

“You okay down there?” Mon-El coughed.

“What? Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?” Kara’s thumb snuck out and caressed across his skin. Was it rational to already care about something that was barely even there? Just a clump of cells, forming, growing turning into life right below her cheek. Kara turned her head and placed a kiss right there, where she knew her little one to be.

Just one more tiny, tiny kiss.

“Kara, stop.”

She looked up at Mon-El in surprise and found him staring at her. Was, was he blushing? Mon-El? Her Mon-El, supreme Daxamite? “You, you are making me uncomfortable,” he stuttered.

Kara pulled a strand of long blond from her mouth. “Am I?” What had she done wrong? Mon-El scanned her face, then sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Turned on, alright, you are turning me on.”

“What?” Kara sputtered. “I was just…. All I was doing…”

“Kara, it’s still your hands, it’s still your mouth. It’s hot.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kara frowned, looking down on the still flat, toned belly below her, showing no outward sign of what was going on below. Reflexively her hand darted out to touch it possessively. She found her head was turning red. Her brow furrowed in determination. To hell with him! It wasn’t her fault that he felt this way.

Kara bent forward and defiantly kissed it again.

“Kara!”

“Shut up,” she murmured. This was hers. Mon-El grabbed her arm, yanking at her and they wrestled briefly. It wasn’t her plan to end up on top, staring down at him, but somehow she did. A deep sigh wreaked through Mon-El’s chest. He brushed over her temple, stroking hair out of her face. “We need to talk about this.”

Kara froze. “I really don’t want to?”

“We really, really should.” He sighed again. Closed his eyes. Collected his thoughts. “Look, Kara, I get it. You are feeling close to me, because of the state I’m in, because of the baby. It’s understandable, it’s an emotional situation.”

Kara wormed her hand between her bodies, rushing to return to the spot she’d just been caressing. Her baby blue eyes found his. _He’s hard,_ Kara realized. _He’s really, really hard._ Right below her ass, right below where she was straddling him. She wondered..., if she were to raise her hips just a little bit, to slide her hand lown, down into his jeans would she… Her eyes found his again.

“I’m hot,” Kara announced and puller her t-shirt over her head. "Too, too much air."

Mon-El gulped. “You think that could be a symptom?”

“I really don’t know.” She cupped his face and kissed him. The world stopped. His lips so soft. She lingered, gently before pulling away again to take in the results of her actions.

He looked at her desperately, full of yearning. His hands, still at this side on her mattress clenched and unclenched. “I’d really like to touch you.”

Kara’s grip on his face tightened. She pressed her lips together and nodded hurriedly, her ears still hot.

Mon-El squeezed her leg. “Kara,” he said, an undertone of warning in his eyes.

“Yes,” she blurted out. And then, lowering her voice, “Yes, you may touch me.”

Slowly, his hand moved up, coming to rest on her butt, then sliding upwards even more, tracing her form along her spine. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Kara dipped her head, her eyes becoming focused on the side of his neck, the collar of his shirt. She started undoing the buttons one by one.

Her heart began to race as she unveiled more of his naked, rosy skin. Was it just her imagination or was it softer, more pliable, more inviting than it had ever been before? She pushed the parted shirt down his arms, uncovering his broad shoulders, tracing them with her fingers. That spot, right above his collar bone. It was begging her for a hickey. His grip on her butt tightened and she wriggled into it. Running her hands all over his skin, down his chest, she lowered her lashes coyly. “So, Daxamite, will you be giving milk as well?”

Mon-El frowned. “No?”

Kara froze. “Hey, it’s a valid question,” she complained.

“Nobody did that kind of thing on Daxam.”

“They didn’t?" She paused. "You know what? I think I better check.” Kara leaned forward and fastened her lips around his right nipple, sucking gently.

“Fuck!” Mon-El’s head fell back. His arms fastened instinctively around Kara. His hips thrust upwards, his cock now hard in earnest now. Kara slid a flat palm down his chest and began fiddling with his belt. Mon-El’s eyes widened. Before he could stop her, she slid her hand straight into his boxers.

“Everything alright down here?” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Need any help with that?”

“Dammit, Kara!” He launched forward and caught her lips in a kiss, toppling her and rolling on top of her. Kara gave his balls a loving little squeeze which only increased the urgency of his undulations. Her other hand wove into his hair, grabbing a nice fist full. “Oh Rao, you, you smell so good,” Kara groaned. She pulled back his head and kissed him harshly. Desire pulsed through her.

“You belong to me,” Kara growled possessively.   
  
Mon-El snorted and then burst into laughter.

“Hey!” she complained. Mon-El deftly rocked his hips against her, showering her face and pouting lips with kisses. Kara hooked her legs around him and they wrestled playfully, tumbling around on the bed, vying for supremacy as they tried to unburden each other from their clothes a the same time. Finally, she had him, straddling his lap, her arms around him and it felt so right. Her heart felt so ready to burst, so ready to sink into a higher plane of heat and bliss. Except…

“Mon-El wait!”

He froze and stared her with alarm.

Kara’s knees tightened against him, unwilling to let him go. “It’s, it’s not gonna upset the baby, I mean if we...?” Her voice trailed off.

Mon-El just grinned and continued to work to free her of her skinny jeans.

Kara drummed against his shoulders. “Hey, I mean it!”

Mon-El stopped. “No, Kara. It’s not gonna upset the baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m quite sure.”

“Is… is she going to notice us?”

“Like what? Free exercise and me being happy?”

Kara blushed and settled back against his chest, softly nipping at his lips. That, that didn’t sound too bad. Maybe, maybe it would be okay, to allow herself this… gift of this joy, this reunion. Throwing one last worried look around, she positioned herself on top of him. She was wet, so painfully wet already, her mind couldn't really cope with the concept of foreplay. Clutching his shoulders, Kara sank down on him.

_Yessssss. So good. Filling her up so nicely._

She could get used to this, again. Probingly, Kara rolled her hips. Heat spiked through her.

 _Yeah, just like that._ They fell into a hurried rhythm, hungrily clutching, kissing each other. Kara struggled to find the perfect angle to bear down on him without having to let go of his lips. Her hips were a blur of movement as she gripped him with all her superstrength, making the bed below shake.

Below her, Mon-El gasped. “Fuck!” He groaned. “Oh, Rao, if you keep going like this, you’ll give me twins.”

Kara yelped and tore herself out of their kiss. “Wh-what?”

Mon-El laughed. “Relax, baby, that’s not how it works.”

“Well,” she said sternly. “It would help a lot if I knew how it does work.”

*

Afterwards, they lay in bed together, sweaty, happy and exhausted. Kara found herself curled up against his chest, her hand clutching the necklace, his necklace, tugging it playfully, sometimes leaning in to nip at his skin.

“So that’s probably why they didn’t want it,” Mon-El mused.

Kara looked up. “What do you mean?”

“Daxam. Why they would grab the exalted ones and sequester them at the temple.” He rubbed his forehead against hers. “I feel so close to you right now. Like, like I could never leave.”

Kara swallowed hard and pulled him closer. She couldn’t deny it. Ever since Mon-El’s new physical state, something had changed. It felt like her heart, her innermost being, fuck, like her ovaries were aching whenever she looked at him, whenever she thought that she was going to have a child with him. That he was having _her_ child. And there was this constant desire to pet and snuggle him. Keep him comfortable. Keep him safe.

“I, I might be feeling that, too.”

They quickly fell into another kiss, their bodies moving against each other. Kara’s legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him closer. Goosebumps traveled up her arms as the pendant of the necklace, his necklace, her necklace brushed between her breasts. They were touching each other carefully, almost shyly.

“You okay with this?” Mon-El whispered.

“Yeah.” Kara gulped. “I think, I think we should keep doing this. A lot. At least… for a while.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “For the health of the baby, you know.”

_Our baby._

Mon-El snorted and rubbed the bridge of his nose against the hollow of her throat while his hand closed around her breasts, gently teasing the peak. Heat bubbled up inside of her. His thumb teased around her nipple.

“I think I can live with that,” he murmured close to her ear.

“Yeah.” Kara closed her eyes. “Hey, Mon-El?”

“Mmmm?” He looked up from where he’d been kissing her.

“And you are sure this is not going to give you twins?”


End file.
